


Attention, Please.

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Things go missing, they can't figure out where they go. Vio's blanket, Green's Pillows, Shadow's tunics, Blue's shoes.Why isn't Red missing anything?Omega!Red is similar to a bird, it seems.
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Attention, Please.

Vio sits in the den, legs thrown over the side of a chair as he flicks through a book. He's reread this one a few times, but he's searching for a specific line of dialogue that he'd remembered last night while cuddled up in bed with Shadow.

Had the line been, 'My love does know no limits beyond that of a thousand dim stars, when compared to you.' or 'My love for you is that of a thousand stars only you can might brighter.' ?

He heard someone hum bitterly from the hallway entrance and he peaked over his book to look at Shadow. Speak of the devil, it seems. 

"Meanie." Shadow flopped down on top of Vio, all boney limbs as he squirmed trying to get comfortable, "It was cold." 

"I can't stay in bed all day, not even to keep you warm." Vio rested his book on top of Shadow's head, "And good morning to you too." 

"Nah, I know you can't, but you could leave the blanket." Shadow turned to look up at him with full puppy dog eyes, "I was cold Vivi." 

Vio snorted, "I didn't take the blanket you dork. You must've knocked it off in your sleep. It was still there when I got up." 

Shadow makes an uncommitted noise, pressing his cheek against Vio's chest as his eyes flutter closed again. 

Ah, seems like Vio's spending the morning curled up with Shadow after all. 

\--

It takes a few days for Vio to really be reminded of what happens, but when he is his brow furrows, "Blue I didn't take your hat, what would I do with it?" 

The Delta growls, "I don't know! Steal it? Look I'm just pissed because we have this whole knights event today and I can't find my fucking hat! I'm gonna look like a goof." 

"Not if we all don't wear hats," Green says softly, "We can go without. It's not a big deal, Zelda won't mind and she's the only one who's opinion matters." 

Green pulls Blue's face into his hands, "When we get home I'll make everyone help find your hat. Don't worry." The Alpha presses a kiss to Blue's mouth, smiling when the affection is returned. 

Vio thinks it over, how they're all misplacing things lately. 

When they get back, none of the five of them find any of their hats. 

\-- 

"Vio," Green whispers, "Are you awake?"  
Vio blinks in the darkness of his room, groaning as he looks up at Green in front of him. He stares expectantly at him. 

"Can I sleep with you? I brought my blanket because yours is still missing."

That makes Vio a little more awake, he sits up, scooting to make room for Green, "Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"All my pillows are gone. I figure it's Blue or Shadow getting back for the training today but I'm not gonna let them bother me. I just wanna be with you tonight." Green cuddles into Vio's neck as he peppers kisses over his throat. The Omega noise in the back of his throat coaxes Green to keep going. 

Vio does let Green spend the night, and Shadow finds them curled up together when he comes home, cooing over the sight as he climbs into the cuddle pile. 

\---

Chores have been rotated this week, so it's Vio's turn to clean the kitchen. He's putting away dishes when he feels Blue's arms wrap around him and he smiles, "Good day?" 

"I've just seen the cutest shit, Vio, you have got to come see this. But you have to be quiet." Blues not one to use the word, 'cute' so Vio's interest is immediately piqued. He turns around to lend a quick kiss on Blue's mouth before he laughs, "If you show me your dick after saying that I'm gonna be pissed." 

Blue pulled back immediately, rolling his eyes, "My dicks not cute-" 

"It is, but continue." 

"Oh you don't deserve this adorable sight after being a prick-" 

"No, no I want to see! Where at?" 

"Red's room but be super quiet, okay?" 

Vio nods, hand interlocked with Blue's as he makes his way there. He's half expecting to see Red tied up or some other weird kinky shit, but instead he finds both Alphas sat on the floor in front of Red's closet. 

Vio's even more confused now, head tilted. Red's closet door is open, and he can see lilac fabric filling the floor. 

Vio's blanket. 

After another moments look he sees Red curled up, clutching Link's old stuffed bear, Sir Render, as he snores lightly. Blues favorite throw blanket is pulled across his middle. All five hats are directly under him, just barely peeking out. Green's pillows surround the sides, pressed against the wall. One of Shadow's tunics is around the pillow Red has his head against. 

Vio recognizes a few books that had gone missing, Green's gloves, one of Blue's shoes, two of Shadow's hair barrettes. 

"He made a nest," Vio said softly, face broken out into a smile, "Some Omegas like making nests so they feel closer and protected by their pack." 

"Like a bird?" Shadow asked excitedly. He sees now that he's got his sketchbook out, idly drawing an outline. 

"Sort of? Birds do it with shiney things and stuff like that. Omegas do it with things that make them feel safe." Vio sits down, bringing Blue with him, "We make him feel safe. That's why he's been taking off with our stuff. He probably didn't even know what he was doing." 

Green moves closer ever so quietly, "That's a good Omega, Red." He pets over the sleeping boys head. Red presses forward into the touch just a little bit before settling back.

"If we leave things out will he add it?" Blue said, "I mean, I have a few tunics that are too small, I'd prefer those go missing over the like, three, I have now." 

"Only if it smells like you. But we could try that." 

Shadow stops sketching for a moment, "You don't want to make a nest Vio?" 

He shrugs, "Not really. Seeing Red's might trigger it though. We'll either build one together or compete." 

Green seems to light up, "Both the Omegas curled up together with our stuff?!? It'll be so sweet, Vio- I think this would be a good bonding activity!" 

Vio chuckles, "We'll see."

If when Red wakes up, there's a pile of more things to add, he's not one to complain.


End file.
